Old Guard Infantry
The Old Guard (Vielle Garde) was an elite military formation within Napoleon's Imperial Guard, and those who filled it's ranks were the most feared soldiers of the Napoleonic era, commanding the utmost respect from both their opponents, as welll as their compatriots within the regular French army who perhaps aspired to one day serve within it's ranks. The Old Guard was created in 1804 from the Consular Guard, (Garde Consulaire) and consisted of many veterans who had fought alongside Napoleon in his Italian campaigns of 1796-97, Egypt and the second Italian campaign in 1800, and for the next decade it remained a model for the Grande Armee to look up to, as well as the French nation's ultimate and invincible reserve. The units formed, the 1st Grenadiers and the 1st Chasseurs a Pied were intially the only Old Guard regiments, until the fall of 1813 when the 2nd Grenadiers and the 2nd Chasseurs a Pied achieved Old Guard status, although it must be stressed that the original regiments were fully the creme de la creme of the Old Guard, enjoying both greater priviledges and respect. This was displayed by the fact that only the two premier 1st regiments carried an eagle. To be a soldier within the Old Guard was to enjoy membership of being within the most prestigious formation wiithin the Grande Armee, for it was indeed an elite within an elite. Accordingly, Napoleon pampered them as if they were his own children, showering them with gifts and rewards, as well as tending to their smallest needs with fatherly attention. He gave his most elite troops the utmost attention and showed his gratitude to them if they showed themselves deserving. In return, Napoleon's Old Guard gave him a level of devotion that was unparalled in history. To them he was more than a mere general or emperor. To them, he was their father or even an unfallible demigod. Even as the French Empire crumbled away in it's death throes, the soldiers self belief and devotion to their emperor remained unshakeable to the very end. The Consular Guard, which became Imperial in 1804, was of course blooded at the Battle of Marengo in 1800, but In the early years of the empire, the Old Guard was frequently left out of combat, only to be used as a last reserve. At the Battle of Austerlitz in 1805, the Old Guard raged at being left out of the fighting, hence it's nickname 'The Grumblers' (Les Grognards) After the catastrophic losses in Russia, the Imperial Guard came to the forefront of the action, and the Old Guard was itself used more frequently in an offensive role, instead of being used as a last reserve, as Napoleon fought his war of survival. However, the Old Guard, with the exception perhaps of the premier regiments of the 1st Grenadiers and of the 1st Chasseurs, was a shadow of it's former glory after the debacle in Russia, for like all formations within the Grande Armee, they too had suffered grievious losses. They were certainly not the Guard of old. Only in 1815 did the Imperial Guard, and most especially the Old Guard return to it's traditional role as a tactical reserve. In their final battle at Waterloo, it was perhaps fitting that the Old Guard was called upon to stand firm as the French army fell apart into a rout around them. Even in defeat they stood like heroes, defying the odds as they fought a tenacious rearguard action, against the combined might of two allied armies, many of them giving their lives so their compatriots could escape. Though Waterloo was a defeat, for the Old Guard it was a last victory of sorts, for they marched into history with their reputation considerably enhanced. Admission Requirements Napoleon himself carefully selected candidates to fill the ranks of his Old Guard. All Candidates must be under 35 years of age. 10 years of military service Fought in at least 3 campaigns Able to read and write Have good conduct as well as having citations for bravery. Height must be 5'10 (English) for a Grenadier Height must be 5'8 (English) for a Chasseur (Note: For those who were holders of the prestigious Legion of Honneur military award, the height requirements were waived) Even so, it soon became quite clear that these strict conditions could not be fulfilled, even by lowering the terms of service to six years. In practise, especially as the Napoleonic Wars endured, and many veterans were killed, wounded, ect, there really was no strict black and white guidelines within entry to the Guard. Although these standards were generally desired to be adhered to, especially in the two premier regiments of the Old Guard, the 1st Grenadiers and 1st Chasseurs who sought to uphold their elite of the elite status, the entry requirements could be bypassed if individuals shown proved themselves of exceptional bravery or distingushed themselves in battle. Appearance The psychological effect to both friend and foe on the battlefield was immense. To the enemy, the sight of the bearskins marching into battle was a fearful sight. Even the sight of them in reserve on the battlefield would cause consternation upon the enemy and influence the enemy command to hold back forces in reserve. To their own side the presence of the Old Guard on the field instilled confidence and helped to maintain morale. The Old Guard was allowed it's own distinctive dress code, setting it apart from the ordinary rank and file... They alone retained their 6in powdered 'queue' of the 18th century style, with the hair brushed out in front like pigeon's wings. They had curling moustaches which Napoleon forbade them to wax. (The moustaches were worn in winter till 1806-07, then they were worn at all times) Huge gold earings were also virtually part of the unique uniform. Some had tattooed hands also. In addition, they had better quality packs, better uniforms and their muskets had brass fittings. This was topped by a dark brown bearskin that on top of an already tall man, made them into a imposing figure. Their unique look spoke to all that they were an elite within an elite. The British artist Benjamin Haydon saw them on duty at Fontainbleau in 1814- More dreadful looking fellows than Napoleon's Guard I have never seen. They had the look of thoroughbred, veteran, disciplined banditti. Depravity, recklessness and bloodthirstyness were burned into their faces... Black mustachios, giganstic bearskins, and a ferocious expression were their chartacteristics. Regiments 1st Grenadiers - Created 2nd December 1799; disbanded 11th September 1815 2nd Grenadiers - Created 15th April 1806, amalgamated with the 1st regiment in 1809 for reasons of economy . 2nd (Dutch) Regt created from Royal Guard of Holland in 1810, being renumbered as 3rd Regt on 18th may 1811 when a new 2nd (French) Regt was created. This regiment was disbanded on 24th September 1815 3rd Grenadiers - Created on 18th May 1811 from the 2nd (Dutch) Regt; disbanded on 15th February 1813. New 3rd (French) Regt created on 8th April 1815; disbanded once again on 24th September 1815 4th Grenadiers - Created 9th May 1815; disbanded 24th September 1815 1st Chasseurs - Created as light infantry 2nd December 1799; became Chasseurs a Pied 1801; disbanded 11th October 1815 2nd Chasseurs - Created 15th April 1806; amalgamated with 1st Regt in 1809. Reformed 18th may 1811; disbanded 11th October 1815 3rd Chasseurs - Created 8th April 1815; disbanded 1st October 1815 4th Chasseurs - Created 9th May 1815; disbanded 1st October 1815 Note - Only the 1st Grenadiers and the 1st Chasseurs were counted as Old Guard from the beginning of their history till the end. They were the Oldest of the Old. The 2nd Regiments of the Grenadiers and Chasseurs were only granted Old Guard status in the fall of 1813, although they were not quite the elite of the 1st Regiments. The 3rd and 4th Grenadiers NEVER acheived Old Guard status. They were called the Middle Guard by the army, although paper pushing bureaucrats in paris might label them as Old Guard. Music of the Old Guard Surpassed by the German military bands, nevertheless the Old Guard had an excellent corps of musicians, many of whom were of foreign origin (incl. blacks who were masters of the rhythms). The band was led by a "jingling Johnny." Their favorite songs were: - "The Victory is Ours" (La Victoire est a Nous) This was played during Napoleon's entry into Moscow and after Napoleon's last victory at Ligny in 11815, the Guard struck up La Victoire est a Nous. It was the last time it was ever played on a battlefield. "The March of the Consular Guard" - "Let us watch over the Empire" - "March of the Grenadiers" - "I Like Onions Fried in Oil" - "Marseillaise"- "We're off to pierce their flank" (On va leur percer le flanc) Napoleon was fully aware of the considerable significance of music upon a field of battle. In 1815, Napoleon would actively encourage the use of music as a means to recruitment. Writing to the minister of war he wrote,'' "Send officers to the maires with bands and drums and ....do everything possible to arouse enthusiasm in the young"'' Surely then it is withour exaggeration to suggest that the power of stirring tunes contributed to Napoleon's splendid victories; the rolling drums and fanfare firing the enthusasm of the troops to fever picth as they marched intom battle. It was at Marengo in 1800, that the guard was first blooded. With their bandsmen at the forefront of their columns, they marched, drums beating and singing "On va leur percer le flanc" (We're off to pierce their flanc as they closed with the enemy. This music as Coignet put it was ''"Enough to make a paralytic move forward" ''as he would later say of Austerlitz. After Napoleon's last victory at the Battle of Ligny in 1815, the Guard struck up '''La Victoire est la Nous" ''Played in triumph across Europe for over two decades it proved to be the last time it was ever played on a battlefield.